


A Choice To Be Made

by tazzmatic



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sort of SpacePirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Luffy and Zoro talk on their last day together.Prompt fic. First One Piece fic. Sort of SpacePirate AU.





	A Choice To Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> I horribly mix past and present tense. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get better with it. Very vague SpacePirate AU in that they're in space and that's it.

"I don't want to ask for too much. " 

 

Zoro looked towards Luffy as he slowly raised the bottle of whiskey to his lips. His captain had a weary look on his face, no doubt tired of the constant running they had been doing for the past two weeks. 

 

They had already lost Robin and Franky and Brook; Jinbe was no doubt on his deathbed even with Chopper doing his best to keep him alive.  

 

Nami was inconsolable, locked up in her room. Usopp was doing his best to keep the ship floating, but he was no shipwright; there was no telling how much longer  _ The Thousand Sunny _ would remain afloat. Sanji was consistently going through inventory to figure out what supplies they had left and how to make the food last so they didn’t starve to death. 

 

"Ask away, Captain." Zoro finished off the last of his whiskey, grateful for having had one last bottle in his stash. 

 

Luffy took several deep breaths before glancing at him. 

 

"We're going to die out here, Zoro." 

 

"Well yea, Captain. What did you expect?" 

 

"To be able to protect my crew! What else?" 

 

"We don't always get what we want." 

 

Luffy sighed. "I know. I just....we had dreams. They had dreams.” He roughly gestured towards the other end of the ship where their friends were. “ And now its all just....it's not fair!" 

 

Zoro continued to watch his Captain struggle to restrain his emotions and realized how very young Luffy still was. Granted, Zoro was only two years older than Luffy, but he still had far more experience with the uglier side of life than Luffy had. 

 

They all had bounties on their head. They had all willingly chosen the life of a pirate. They knew they could die at any moment and were happy to risk it all for the freedom of life. It was nothing fighting marine after marine after marine; or even getting into skirmishes with other pirates, such was the life they decided on. 

 

But this was different. 

 

This was unexpected and so far out of anyone's imagination they had no idea how to react. 

 

Absolutely no one had seen it coming. 

 

They all knew Robin had been trying to discover the secret of the 100 Year Void since she was a child and Ohara had been destroyed, but not even she would have suspected the real reason behind it. Not even the current members of government had actually known about it. All they knew was to keep it a secret, but in doing so they had unintentionally damned everyone else. 

 

There wasn't anything anyone could actually do anymore anyway so Zoro figured why worry about it. He knew this attitude frustrated his Captain and silently it frustrated Zoro as well. The Mugiwara Crew had always done the impossible and fought against whatever anyone threw their way. Overcoming all the odds and pushing through to a win. 

 

But not this time. 

 

This time the World Government had been wiped out in a day. Their home-worlds had been obliterated. Their allies were crushed in such a horrifying defeat. Even Law and Kidd had been taken down with surprising ease. Not a single Devil Fruit power had proved usable. 

 

Zoro was stubborn but even he realized he couldn’t cut his way out of this mess. 

 

"The government fucked up, Luffy. Fucked all of us up." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"So what's the plan, Captain?" 

 

Luffy stared at him with a look Zoro had never seen before taking two quick steps forward to grab him by the front of his shirt and crushing their lips together. Taken by surprise it took Zoro a few seconds before he groaned into the kiss, pulling Luffy closer, raising a hand to cup the side of his face and running his fingers through unwashed black locks. As they pulled apart breathlessly, Zoro blinked black spots away. 

 

"Sorry," Luffy licked his lips. "But I had to do that just once before we die." 

 

Zoro answered by giving Luffy several small pecks, "Not complaining, Lu." 

 

Luffy gave him a long stare before sighing, "I suppose Nami was right and I should have done that sooner." 

 

"Better late than never." Zoro chuckled, trying to shake the sudden dizziness away. 

 

"It's almost 'never'" Luffy grumbled darkly. 

 

"Well maybe in the next life you can be quicker." 

 

Luffy proceeded to ignore this and snuggled Zoro with a sense of desperation. Zoro returned the hug, content to simply hold the smaller man for as long as he could.

 

"What are we going to do then?"

 

"We're going to die, Zoro." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Zoro didn’t argue this time, knowing Luffy needed to get his thoughts out. They both knew there wasn’t much else that could be done. 

“I have to make a decision. But I don’t know what is going to be the best thing for the crew. Do we fight and brutally die? Do we keep running and try to live? If so, we’re going to run out of food and starve. If we don’t starve, well, we also don’t have the parts we need. Eventually, we’ll be dead in the water and once that happens we’ll lose oxygen and heat. So what is the best way to die, Zoro? How do I choose to kill my crew?”

 

Zoro swallowed the dryness in his throat and blinked the annoying spots away again. That wasn’t something he could answer. 

 

“Or,” Luffy continued slowly, desperately holding on. “Do I just kill you all here and now myself?”   

 

Zoro hesitated but a moment. 

 

"If you ask it of me, Luffy, I'll kill them for you. Swift. Easy. I swear they won't feel a thing. Easy as falling asleep." 

 

".....I know. I’m the Captain, though. I don’t have the right to ask you to do that.”

 

Zoro said nothing. He ignored the slight tremble in his own body and squeezed Luffy tighter. He had always understand Luffy; always been able to follow his lead with just a glance. But there was a haunted look in his Captain’s eyes that Zoro had no clue how to get rid of.  

 

"Would you hate me?" Luffy looked up at him with his wide grey eyes, tears beginning to shine through, a desperate pleading to them. 

 

Zoro bent his head and pressed their lips together softly. "I could never hate you. No matter what you decide. I promised you, didn't I? I will never leave you. I love you. I think I always have." He swept his finger gently over Luffy's lips, wishing they had more time. 

 

"I love you, too.” Luffy swallowed hard, his voice hitching. “ I'm so sorry." 

 

"I forgive you." 

 

Luffy followed him to the ground as his legs finally gave out beneath him. He could feel the tears fall as Luffy sobbed brokenly into his hair. 

 

Zoro weakly caressed the hazy face above him. 

 

_ Don’t cry... _

 

"...Luffy...." Zoro breathed out one last time before going still, dim silver eyes staring into nothing. 

 

Around Luffy, the lights began to flicker before going out. The background humming that always soothed him to sleep stopped and as the eerie silence of the dead ship descended upon him Luffy griped Zoro tighter. The hours passed and the cold settled in, Luffy distantly heard the ship being boarded and knew  _ They _ were coming. He couldn’t help but give one last smirk at the thought that  _ They  _ would be sorely disappointed. 

 

The last of humanity was already dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen hard on the ZoLuxLuZo train. So long as these two boys are together, I'm happy. Decided to finally try my hand at writing a small piece on them and generated a random prompt. Sorry if its too OOC. The prompt is has follows: 
> 
> Word count: 900  
> Genre: Science Fiction  
> Material: A bottle of whiskey  
> Sentence: "I don't want to ask for too much."  
> Bonus: Civilization has come to an end.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
